El enfado de Shakespeare
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Tarde o temprano Shakespeare se enteraría de lo que el Doctor había hecho son su obra Hamlet y le llama para que solucione el problema.


En una casa de Stratford upon Avon, ciudad del centro de Inglaterra situada a media jornada a caballo de camino de Londres, el gran dramaturgo y escritor de teatro y sonetos William Shakespeare plasmaba sobre el papel alguna que otra idea para su nueva obra de teatro. Después de escribir varia comedias se decidió por una tragedia que tendría lugar en Escocia con brujas y clanes. Llevaba ya un buen rato escribiendo, leyendo e informándose sobre la historia de Escocia cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-¿Quién llama?

- Yo, James, maestro. Tenemos un grave problema con la representación de Hamlet.

Shakespeare bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¿Falta gente para representar la obra? ¿Hay alguien enfermo y tenemos que posponerla?

-Peor que todo eso. A mitad del libro Hamlet y Ofelia han desaparecido, se han esfumado. Todo lo que usted había escrito ya no está.

-¿Qué ya no está? Disculpa pero no te entiendo.

- Mírelo usted mismo.- El joven actor dio el libro de la tragedia de Hamlet y su autor vio con asombro que tanto el personaje del príncipe como el de su novia habían desaparecido de la historia.

-¿Pasa en todos los libros?

-En los nuestros sí. Quiere mirar en el suyo ya que el suyo es el manuscrito.- El dramaturgo fue a buscar el manuscrito y fue directamente a la escena a partir de la cual desaparecían los dos personajes y descubrió que ahí también ya no estaban.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que haya podido pasar?

-No pero me imagino quien puede estar detrás de todo eso. Y eso de una manera o de la otra lo llamo brujería.

-¿Brujería? ¿Qué clase?

-Una que ni tú ni yo conocemos, una brujería que se sitúa más allá de nuestro entorno, de lo que tú y yo podemos ver, oír, sentir, toca o probar.

-Me está asustando. ¿Qué piensa hacer?

-Nada en particular, esperar. Mientras tanto vuelve al teatro y empezad ya a ensayar Othelo.

-¿Nos olvidamos de Hamlet entonces?

-Si.- El autor acompañó hasta la puerta al actor de teatro y volvió de nuevo a el comedor donde le gustaba escribir. Tenía una pequeña idea de quién podía estar detrás de eso pero no se lo podía creer. Sabía que su amigo el Doctor tenía ciertos poderes, pero hacer desaparecer en mitad de un libro dos personas y además, ¿para qué?, no entraba en la cabeza del dramaturgo.

Mientras tanto en otro teatro de Londres donde también ensayaban Hamlet,

-Viene la reina, seguro que se ha enterado ya de lo que pasa

-¿Alguien me puede decir que pasa?

-Majestad, no.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Si usted es Elisabeth Primera nuestra soberana.

-¿Entonces por qué no contestas a mi pregunta?

-Porque no la puedo contestar porque no sé qué pasa. Si lo supiera tenga por seguro que le daría una respuesta a su pregunta...

Unos siglos más tarde allá por el año 2015 dentro de una cabina azul donde viajaban un hombre vestido con un traje azul a rayas y una joven pelirroja

-¿Donna, te acuerdas que te dije que Will se iba cabrear y mucho referente a Hamlet?

-Hmm sí. ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira tú misma.- tendiéndole el papel psíquico.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-¿Dime tú?

-Ve a verlo y cuéntale la verdad.

-Ah claro y que Elisabeth me corte la cabeza, ¿no?

-Elisabeth no te va cortar la cabeza por eso. Además está loca por ti.

-Loca por cortarme la cabeza.

-Pues con o sin Elisabeth de por medio vas a tener que ir.

-¿Qué hacemos de Hamlet y Ofelia que viven ahora en el año 2015 y son felices en Londres? ¿Los llevamos de vuelta al libro y les decimos que lo sentimos mucho pero por orden estricto del autor de su historia, debemos devolvedlos al libro del cual nunca tuvieran que haber salido? ¿Y si no lo hacen la reina me corta la cabeza?

-Que cambie la historia Shakespeare.

-Una historia que todo el mundo ya conoce, que lleva ya 5 años publicada, que la han jugado tanto en el Globe en Londres como en el Swan de Stratford.

-Eres el Doctor, ya encontraras una solución.

-Donna, ¿te das cuenta ahora que algunas cosas no se pueden hacer?

-Si bueno pero te lo repito, eres el Doctor.

-Nos vamos a Stratford a darle una explicación a Shakespeare. Y según lo que pase haremos una cosa o la otra.-Donna se fue a su cuarto a descansar. Sabía que todo eso era por su culpa. Ella es la que había suplicado al Doctor de salvar la vida del príncipe danés y su novia y convertidles en personajes reales. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?...

-¿Donna?-gritó el Doctor- Ya hemos llegado. Stratford año 1605. Unos instantes más tarde, abrieron la puerta de la TARDIS y se encontraban cerca del río Avon. Shakespeare vivía a unas cuantas manzanas de ahí. Cuando por fin llegaron llamaron a la puerta y esperaron a que alguien viniera a abridles la puerta.

-¿Desea algo?- dijo una joven doncella.

- Buenos Dias, soy el Doctor y ella es Donna. Venimos a ver el señor Shakespeare. ¿Se encuentra?-Oyeron unos pasos y vieron bajando de cuatro en cuatro las escaleras al autor.

-Doctor, no sé si me alegro de verle o no pero aquí le tengo. ¿Me puede decir que ha pasado?

-Pregúntele a la joven que me acompaña.- El doctor se acercó a Donna y discretamente le dijo.-Cuidado con su aliento.- La joven lo dio las gracias guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Es su nueva acompañante?

-Si soy Donna, por cierto me encanta lo que escribe.-El Doctor miró a Donna. Si la única obra que conocía y no precisamente por haberla leído pero por verla en el teatro era Hamlet. El resto le era completamente desconocido.

- Gracias, es un placer conocer a una de mis admiradoras. Cuénteme por favor que pasa.-Donna miró al Doctor y empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido. La TARDIS entrando dentro del libro, el encuentro en el cementerio tras el entierro de Ofelia, el regreso con la TARDIS unos días antes, la huida de los dos jóvenes, su paso de la ficción a la realidad y su posterior vida unos siglos mas tarde.

El dramaturgo miraba asombrado al Doctor. No podía creer que su amigo hubiese hecho esto.

-¿Ahora qué Doctor?

- Escriba de nuevo la obra, cámbiela.

- Ha usado una brujería especial para que todo eso ocurra. Lo sé. Supongo que podrá usar la misma para resolver el problema, ¿No?

- No es tan fácil. Ya son personas reales y ya viven en otro mundo en otra dimensión que no es el libro.

-Si mal no recuerdo, es mi libro, mi historia.

- Si mal no recuerdo, no es su historia. Usted se basa en la vida de otras personas para escribir su tragedia. Por muy bien escrita que sea la obra la historia original no es suya.

-Si desde luego no es mía pero no quita que quiero de vuelta la escrita por mí.

Llamaron a la puerta, un mensajero dejaba un pliegue de La torre de Londres a nombre del Doctor.

-Las noticias vuelan, ya sabe Elisabeth que estoy aquí.- El Doctor abrió y leyó el mensaje. –Encantadora como siempre.

-¿Qué le dice?

-Pues o devuelvo a Hamlet y Ofelia a la historia o viene me corta la cabeza y me cuelga de, bueno ya sabéis de dónde.

-Si lo hemos entendido.

-Doctor, siento haberte metido en este lío.-El señor del tiempo no le contesto. Se había metido en esto por qué por mucho que su amiga se lo había pedido, el mismo lo había decidido. No había tenido la fuerza de decirle no a su amiga. Tenía que encontrar una solución tarde o temprano o esto podía convertirse en un drama aún más grande que la vida del príncipe Hamlet y su novia Ofelia. Por suerte su amigo el escritor inglés no estaban muy cabreado con él o si lo estaba no lo demostraba.

-¿Alguna solución?

- Si me da algo de comer tal vez pueda pensar en algo.-Margaret trajo unas cuantas pastas y té.- Ya está.-dijo el Doctor.-Creo que he encontrado una solución que puede ir bien a todos.

-¿Si?

-Si. Voy a crear un clone de los Hamlet y Ofelia reales pero ficticios y los voy a devolver a libro. Los originales seguirán viviendo en la realidad sin que nada de eso les afecte y los demás tampoco sabrán de donde vienen.

-¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?

-Nada más simple que viajar al siglo XXI encontrarme con ellos, clonarles vía un sistema de hologramas y traspasarlos de vuelta al libro. Así que primero tengo que viajar de vuelta al futuro. ¿Me hace el placer de acompañarme?

-¿Al futuro?

-Si. Más o menos unos 400 años más tarde. Exactamente 410.

-¿Y si alguien me reconoce?

-Le sonríe. Pensaran que es alguien disfrazado. Se estila mucho ahora en el siglo XXI disfrazarse de alguien famoso o de algún personaje de cine.

-¿Cine?

- Si algo del futuro para ver en imágenes que se mueven la historia de sus tragedias. Antes de que pasará todo eso Hamlet había sido representada por varios actores en el papel del príncipe. Según Donna el mejor es un actor escocés llamado David Tennant. ¿Donna, aún tienes el DVD en casa?

-Si.¿Por qué no lo llevamos a ver la obra a Stratford en el teatro?

-Buena idea pero primero hay que devolver a los dos novios al libro.-viajaron hasta el año 2015 y encontraron paseando a la joven pareja.

El Doctor les contó lo que había pasado y les presentó al autor de su historia.

-Doctor, haga lo que tenga que hacer y si nuestro destino es volver al libro, adelante.

-Hamlet, tienes tu vida aquí, no te la voy a quitar. Solo os pido a ti y a Ofelia venir conmigo en la TARDIS para poder copiaros de nuevo y mandar vuestra copia al libro.

-¿Qué nos pasará?

-Nada, os prometo que a vosotros nada.

-Señor, le puedo hacer una pregunta.-dijo Hamlet mirando al dramaturgo.

-Si.

-¿Por qué en el libro morimos los dos? ¿No podía escribir algo diferente?

-En realidad vuestra historia no es original, se basa en la vida de otras personas y la vida de dichas personas sí que es una tragedia de verdad. Lo siento. Alégrate de no tener que volver al libro y de vivir ahora como una persona real.- Hamlet y Ofelia junto a Donna, Shakespeare y el Doctor entraron en la TARDIS. El Doctor llevó al príncipe danés y a su novia en una sala llena de computadoras y posiciono frente a grandes espejos, puso en marcha una maquinaria muy sofisticada y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Espero unos 10 minutos, nunca había clonado a ningún ser vivo y lo había transformado en ficción. Era la primera vez. Evidentemente no lo había dicho a nadie que podía fallar el procedimiento. Una luz azul empezó a parpadear. Todo había salido bien. La luz hubiese sido roja, el Doctor hubiera podido temerse lo peor. Abrió la puerta y encontró a los novios en la misma posición en la cual los había dejado y en las dos pantallas de ordenador la copia perfecta de ellos. Se acercó, miró si todo había funcionado. Ahora habían dos Hamlet y dos Ofelia. Despertó del letargo en el cual habían caído los que eran reales.

-Doctor, ¿Ha ido todo bien?

-Si ha salido todo perfecto. En un momento os devolveré a vuestra nueva vida y también a vuestros clones ficticios al , me presta el manuscrito, el primero en el que escribió la obra.- El autor le tendió el libro y El Doctor lo abrió en la página donde aparecían por última vez y mediante un escáner devolvió los dos personajes que faltaban. Los Hamlet y Ofelia reales sintieron como un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón. El Doctor los devolvió de vuelta justo donde los había encontrado. Se despidieron y se fueron caminando cogido de la mano.

-Doctor, es usted increíble.

-Bueno aún no sé cómo lo he hecho.

-¿Qué me quiere decir?

-Nada, olvídese. ¿Quieres ver una representación de su obra por la Royal Shakespeare Company y con el actor favorito de Donna?

-Si me lo presenta luego, estaré encantado.

-El que va estar encantado es el.-Volvieron unos años atrás hasta el año 2009 y entraron en el teatro de la RSC.

-No puedo imaginar que la gente sigue leyendo mis libros y sigue viviendo a ver representaciones de mi obra.

-Pues se lo tiene que imaginar y sobretodo creer. Va empezar la obra.- Todos se callaron y disfrutaron de la obra…

-Este hombre es increíble. ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

-David Tennant. Ha representado muchas sus obras.

-Pues acabo de encontrar al que mejor ha sabido representar el papel del príncipe, de todos los que he visto. Y he visto muchos. Quiero conocerle.

Se acercaron a la zona de camerinos y pidieron hablar con el actor.

-David, unos señores quieren verte.- Salió y se encontró frente al autor.

-¿No puede ser real, estoy soñando?

-No, soy el Doctor y él es William Shakespeare. No está soñando. Y ella es Donna gran admiradora suya.

-Señor Tennant, es usted mi príncipe danés. Gracias. Usted ha sabido interpretar a la perfección el personaje. No sé cómo darle las gracias.

-Un autógrafo suyo me bastaría.

-¿Y si le regalo esto?-dándole el manuscrito original.

El escocés miró con cara de asombro lo que tenía entre manos.

-Es demasiado no puedo aceptarlo.

-Lo entiendo.- Después de firmarle un autógrafo ya que el actor no había aceptado el libro, el escritor se despidió y junto a Donna y al Doctor volvió a la TARDIS…

-Creo que es hora de volver a mi tiempo, a mi casa, a mi comedor y a mis notas sobre Macbeth.

Viajaron de vuelta hasta Stratford en el año 1605. La caja azul aterrizo directamente en el jardin de casa el escritor. El Doctor y Donna se despidieron del. Cuando estaban a punto de viajar al 2015 alguien llamo a la puerta de la TARDIS.

-¿ Qué pasa? Dijo el Doctor abriendo la puerta.

-Un mensaje para usted.

-Muchas gracias. Adios.- Cerró la puerta y puso en marcha los motores de la cabina de policia que le servia de nave para desplazarse.

Leyó la nota. Era de la reina que le daba las gracias pero tambien lo ponía en guardia. La proxima vez no sería tan indulgente con el. Tiro el papel al suelo y se fue con Donna a uno de los muchos salones que tenía la TARDIS a tomar el té y come galletas. Después de descansar unos días en Londres partirian de nuevo para otra aventura.


End file.
